


i’ll be there for you

by bisexualloona



Series: random drabbles for maknae line [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, i did this rly late a night whoops, this was cc requested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 12:23:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20582444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualloona/pseuds/bisexualloona
Summary: yeojin is a [sport] player and choerry is her biggest fanorchoerry being there in the little moments





	i’ll be there for you

**Author's Note:**

> i made this at fucking 1 am when i had school the next day there are probably many errors in this but idc i just wanna put it out there

breathe. 

it’s game day at GG high. it’s not just a regular game day but it’s championship day and honestly it’s pretty fucking nerve racking. 

this is the first year the soccer team has actually gotten to the championships, and it’s most likely because of yeojin, hyunjin, and yujin who joined the team this year. they’re the star players. that means pressure. 

fuck. 

at least yeojin has someone who came to every game, always cheering her on. funny thing though, she doesn’t really know her name. but that girl sure knows yeojin’s. 

it seems like the girl knows whenever she’s nervous. for example, yeojin kinda sucks at math, which is weird for her because she’s good at every other subject (which is a big surprise to all her other friends). 

here’s the thing, in her locker she gets these notes. math notes. they perfectly described the content for yeojin it’s like she all of a sudden had her 3rd eye open, like haseul finally recognizing that she’s a rap goddess. 

of course for a while she had not idea who it was from, just the pretty handwriting came from a girl with the initials c.y.r.

this of course sucks because what the fuck is that supposed to mean. 

to at least see the face of this mystery person she skipped her history class. she understands what’s going in there anyways. her mission was to figure out who does this angel look like, and hope it’s not a male. ‘cause reasons. 

thankfully it was a girl, a girl she recognized as the girl she saw her friend chaewon brang, along with heejin. also the girl who’s in most of her classes. and for some reason, she never got her name and only knows her initials c.y.r. 

yeojin is about to go to her position, when she catches this girl’s eye. it’s as if time stops for a while and yeojin wouldn’t care if they were crowded by millions of other strangers, but she felt like she was ready to give that girl the world and more. 

as soon as this mysterious girl smiled and winked at yeojin for good luck, she wool from her trance from the stranger with the pretty eyes. 

the game goes well, extremely well in fact. it’s a boost that hasn’t hit yeojin in a while. seeing that girl, helped her somewhat. it feels nice remembering there’s always one person who sticks by your side and supports you through all the moments you struggled. it’s nice. 

when the game finishes, yeojin immediately looks for the girl who was there for the game, the girl that made her smile, the girl that was amazing for her and maybe yeojin can be amazing back to her. 

as soon as she catches the girl leaving the field, yeojin doesn’t waste a second to turn her around and hug the slightly taller girl. 

the girl is slightly in shock that the shorter girl she’s been crushing on for a year is hugging her out of nowhere, but this doesn’t happen everyday so she hugs her back. 

as soon as they pull apart from the hug, yeojin looks into her eyes once more, deeply captivated by their warmth and felt compelled to ask

“can i kiss you?”

the other seemed shocked, but soon turned her look of shock to a smile and nodded to consent to her request. 

the kiss was sweet and short. it was a rise on tippy toes from yeojin and the taller holding on loosely to yeojins waist. when they broke apart, yeojin just had to ask a really important question. 

“i know it’s weird since i literally just kissed you a second again but i kinda so t know your name….”

“it’s yerim, choi yerim,” the taller replied, slightly giggling. 

“well yerim, thank you.” all of a sudden yerim looked extremely confused. 

“for what” she asked, “telling you my name?”

“no silly,” the other grinned, “just for being there for me. for basically everything.”

yerim smiles like she hasn't before, looking at the girl in front of her, she says, “ i would do the most just to make you happy for as long as possible.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @kimjungns aka someone who wants to constantly put out yeorry contents


End file.
